


Christmas

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Christmas

"Please, please?" Severus leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips. Harry returned the kiss. It had been a long day but all the students were gone. Most of the staff was leaving tomorrow. None of the students were remaining over the Yule holiday. It had taken a lot of work on the part of the staff but it was done. 

"No. I already told you why." Harry frowned down at the report he was reading. "I swear they get dumber each year." Harry was the head of the DMLE and hated reading reports. "This one misspelled arrest throughout the whole report." Harry used his red ink that to make the report. It was the sixth report that he was sending back for the Aurors to correct or in some cases clarify what they were attempting to write.

"Put it away. I can make it very, very special and worth it if you agree. You know I'm off until the new year." Severus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He only crafted potions for fun now. Draco was the Potion Master. He had been headmaster for almost ten years after Minerva retired and moved to spend time with her grandchildren.

"Yes, I'm aware. It's why I'm trying to finish these reports. I figure we can go the manor and escape everyone. We never get to just leave Hogwarts during Yule." Usually, they spent the holidays at Hogwarts. This year, they wanted to escape. 

"So we can?" Severus ran a hand down Harry's robe. "Why are you still wearing your Ministry robes?" Severus took a step back and saw Harry was still dressed as if he was sitting at his desk in his office. "You didn't even remove your outer robe."

Harry frowned as he looked down. He gave his husband a slight smile. "You weren't here to remind me to remove them." They had been married for over twenty-five years but some things didn't change. Harry never really got used to having a lot of clothes. Severus was a bit of a clothes horse not that Harry ever told anyone. They already had the retirement discussion and decided to work for another ten years before they would retire. 

"I see." Severus undid the top button on Harry's outer robe and shirt. "So?" Severus ran a finger around the collar.

"No, Severus, you can't." Harry leaned back in his chair and pulled Severus into his lap. 

Severus undid the next button once he was settled. He felt Harry's arms go around him. "We can do that thing that you wanted to try but I said I would think about it."

Harry looked up quickly at Severus' face. "Really? You thought about it? I've been asking for over twenty years." Harry had originally asked to go away for their honeymoon. However, whatever plans they made were ruined by other obligations. Severus stood up and walked to his desk. 

"Yes, I know but if you agree, I will agree to go to Paris, Madrid, and even America with you. We can pick a place each summer." Severus had a calendar in his hand. It was where they wrote all their appointments or even trips for work. Severus hated traveling unless it was for his potions. He wasn't a people person like Harry was. Harry could fit in with anyone and everyone. Harry was good at adapting to whatever situation. He didn't like his fame or being in the limelight but Harry had spent his first two decades of his life adapting to things and quickly. 

Harry stood up from his desk, almost spilling the inkwell. "Really? No potion ingredient gathering? Just you and me enjoying the sites."

"Yes. But only if you agree." 

Harry arched a brow. "Really, Severus, you can wait the three days to Yule to open your big gift?" Harry and Severus always gave each other one big gift. They did buy each other different types of gifts. Harry also got clothes from Severus every year.

"No, I want to see it now. Please? I know what it is." Severus had been eyeing the big package sitting by the tree wrapped in green and red paper. He had measured it, weighted it, even hit the sides and top with his hand. 

"I'll make a deal. You agree to go away no matter what the results of this deal."

Severus wondered what Harry's deal was going to be. He thought about it and didn't see a downside as of yet. "What deal?"

"If you guess correctly, I will let you open it. If you guess wrong, you will have to do something I like."

Severus thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't like not knowing what would happen if he lost but he knew Harry would never force him to do he wasn't comfortable with. However, he did know what the present was so it wasn't like he was going to lose. Harry was sitting at his desk waiting for an answer. "Fine, but I'm not doing anything with Weasley or Granger." 

Harry hadn't really spent much time with either Ron or Hermione since they got divorced. Ron was working at the twin's second store in Hogsmeade after he failed to qualify as an Auror. He had been accepted but his low potion marks combined with the war ending ended Ron's dream of being an Auror. Hermione was always out working on her different causes. The lack of time caused them to grow apart. Ron was now married to Lavender and Hermione was now married to a muggle-born by the name of Eric Western. "No, I would never do that to you, you know that. Besides, I can't even tell you the last time I spoke to either of them." Harry looked at the gift. "Your guess?" 

"You got me the diamond-encrusted cauldron." Severus was almost bouncing in his excitement. 

Harry could see the hope in his eyes and hid his smile. He did get him one but it wasn't the big gift. "Sorry, no." Harry knew Severus was going to be surprised. He had gotten him a diamond cauldron with a smaller diamond-encrusted cauldron. The smaller one was wrapped up on the opposite side of the tree. "Now, regarding this deal."

"But it has to be, I weighted it, I measured it, I even knocked on the sides." Severus was staring at the package.

Harry watched his husband who looked like a little boy denied his favorite treat after smelling it bake all day. "It's not." Harry watched Severus for a few minutes as the man tried to come to terms with not getting one of the items listed on his list of items he wanted to have in his life. "Open it."

Severus whipped his head around. "Really?"

"Yes." Harry knew he would give in. They did this routine every year. Severus always wanted to open a gift before Yule. Harry never could resist Severus. Severus was always so composed until he was alone with Harry. Yule was the only time that Harry got to see Severus act like a kid. Severus was already kneeling by the big box. Harry had added some special potion ingredient in the cauldron. 

Severus slowly opened the wrapping paper. Severus looked at Harry when he saw the coloring of a diamond. He looked at Harry. He turned back to opening his gift. His face showing shock realizing that he now had a diamond cauldron. "You got me one." Severus ran his hand over the cauldron. 

"Look inside." 

Severus looked inside the cauldron. He saw Basilisk parts as well as several rarer types of snake potion ingredients. "Harry." Severus started to pull out the ingredients. 

Harry smiled as he watched his husband start categorizing the ingredients. He knew he lost his husband for the night so he went back to his reports. He loved seeing his husband so excited during the Yule season.


End file.
